Happy Birthday Martin
by Whiterso
Summary: This is a fanfic with the purpose of celebrating the day everyone's little blue bean came into the world. I forgot to mention that Cheyenne belongs to OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17
1. chapter 1

**Welp, let me explain why I made this. Martin's birthday's in 2 days and this story is honored to him.**

At 3:00 a.m. on Saturday morning, Chris, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, and Cheyenne were fast asleep, exhausted after trying to stop Gourmand from making a meal out of golden eagle legs, while _Martin_ on the other hand…

" _Come on, guys, wake up!"_ Martin whispered to himself. He looked at the calendar, which said December 23.

Martin isn't usually that impatient, but something about this day was really special to him. So, he sat on Koki's station, ready to tear his face off, but he took a deep breath and headed back to his hammock.

" _I'll just suck it up for 5 more hours and then they'll wake up._ " Martin thought before trying to fall asleep, until his Creaturepod vibrated. He facepalmed when he saw it was Zach and hesitantly picked up the call.

" _Oh, it's your special day, huh?_ " Zach said.

"Yeah! And besides, how'd you I was…" Martin paused when he saw a Zachbot on the sunroof, which slowly backed away with wide and sheepish eyes for not picking a better hiding place.

" _Umm… forget it! By the way, wouldn't it be nice if…"_

"NO."

"… _something was to happen?_ "

" **NO.** It's bad enough you almost ruined Aviva's." Martin said, glaring and pointing at him. "Mess this up and I'll see it as an open invitation to… to, umm… to do something!"

" _Pfft… I'd like to see you try, Blue Guy. Hey, that rhymed!"_ Zach said before hanging up.

Martin rolled his eyes before silencing his Creaturepod and sitting on his hammock. "I bet Zach wouldn't mess this up. He's probably just messing with me. Besides, how low can he ge…" Martin's pupils shrank when he thought of the time Zach tried to drown him and Chris, lured them into a deadly arctic storm, tried to steal Gavin's trophy, threatened some of the Wild Kratts kids, and many other events. Sure, Martin doesn't hold grudges, but it _was_ disturbing to think about those times.

"Oh, boy…"

"*groan* Martin?" Cheyenne said, sitting beside him.

"Hmm?" Martin said, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Cheyenne asked, scooting closer to him, worried.

"It's just Zach. You know, Cheyenne, he once tried to ruin Aviva's birthday by kidnapping animals with her party balloons!"

"Is he going to ruin your birthday too?" Cheyenne asked.

"I don't think… Ah, who am I kidding? It's guaranteed he's gonna do it."

"Martin, I wouldn't let him hurt you." Cheyenne said, placing a hand on his arm.

"Thanks, Cheyenne. I feel so much better now." Martin said, kissing the side of her head.

"Happy birthday." Cheyenne said before falling asleep.

Martin smiled and carried her to her own hammock before going back to his own. "Sweet dreams."

At 8:00 a.m., Chris was the first one to wake up when his alarm rang.

"Happy b-day, bro." Chris said softly to Martin, who was sleeping soundly. "I told you not to stay up late!"

"Maybe he just couldn't help it." Aviva said, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "I would do the exact same thing if I were him."

"Would you?" Koki said, laughing. "Believe me, that guy has more energy than the Tortuga can ever get!"

"Probably more than all of us combined." Jimmy said, holding his controller.

Cheyenne giggled. "You guys are funny!"

Chris laughed. "Yeah, we get that a lot."

"Okay, since everybody's up except Martin, here's what we need to do. Koki, Jimmy, Cheyenne and I will make the party. Chris, make sure Martin stays _away_ from the Tortuga. Whatever you need, Jimmy will teleport them to you, just make sure he _stays away._ "

"We're on it!" Koki said.

"You can count on us!" Jimmy said, pointing his thumb to himself.

"Thanks guys!" Chris said, hugging them all _very_ tight.

"*gags* Okay! You're welcome! Just let us go before we all spend his birthday at the hospital getting new ribs!" Koki said with her pupils shrunken like Aviva's, Jimmy's and Cheyenne's.

"Sorry…" Chris said before putting letting them go. "Hey Martin, wake up!" Chris said, shaking him while the others were catching their breaths.

Martin grumbled, pushing his hands away. "Just a few more hours…"

Jimmy ran over to them and started to whisper in Martin's ear. " _Martiiinnnn… You slept over your birthday…"_

" **WHAT?!** " Martin yelled before falling out of his hammock with a girlish scream.

"KARMA, BABY!" Jimmy yelled, pumping a fist in the air.

"NOT COOL, JZ. NOT. COOL." Martin said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Jimmy shrugged.

"Jimmy, don't be mean to Martin. It's his birthday." Cheyenne said.

"It's payback!" Jimmy whined, crossing his arms.

"You know, now that it's winter, I was thinking of studying the ways of the red fox, _Vulpes Vulpes."_ Martin said, pulling up a video of a realistic red fox leaping in short, high arcs in the snow."Or the sunset moth, _Chrysiridia rhipheus._ " Martin said.

"What? You once taught us about scientific names, but what?!" Jimmy said, as confused as Cheyenne.

Martin laughed. "You do pick up a thing or two with a brother who studied Latin in college."

The crew members, except Chris started whispering to each other in awe as Martin pulled up a picture of a sunset moth.

" _Magnífico…"_

" _Would you look at that…"_

" _It's so pretty…"_

" _Wow…"_

"The sunset moth is one of the most beautiful animals in the world." Martin said, scrolling down to more pictures. "Some jewelry and coffee book makers make designs based on their wings and admired by collectors."

"I can see why…" Chris said, admiring the moths.

"I would want to make jewelry based on these moths…" Cheyenne said.

"Since, you all are pretty much dazed by the sunset moth, the sunset moth it is!" Martin said, pointing up to the sky. "Jimmy, set the course to Antonibe, Madagascar!"

Jimmy shook his head, getting his head out of the clouds and running to the cockpit. "On it!"

 _At Antonibe, Madagascar…_

Chris and Martin came out of the Tortuga with backpacks and their Buzz bikes, observing the city.

"Hmm… maybe someone in this city might know where the sunset moths are." Martin said, looking around.

"True." Chris said.

Martin walked up to a woman, who looked at the Tortuga in awe. "Tsy mbola nahita zavatra toy izany… ( _I have never seen anything like it…)_ "

"Salama! ( _Hi!_ )" Martin said, extending his hand.

"Salama." The woman said in a dull tone, accepting the handshake.

"Efa nahita masoandro feno kisoa ve ianao? ( _Have you seen sunset moths?_ )"

"Eny. Any avaratrandrefan'ity tanàna ity izy ireo. Tsy dia maro ireo. ( _Yes. They are northwest of this city. There aren't many there.)_ " The woman said, pointing northwest.

"Misaotra anao indrindra. Veloma! ( _Thank you so much. Bye!)_ "

"Veloma! ( _Bye!_ )"

Martin walked back to Chris, who's jaw was dropped. "Since when did you speak Malagasy?!"

"Hey. If you wanna find creatures, you've gotta ask for help from foreign people. By the way, she said the sunset moths were northwest of this city, let's go!" Martin said, powering up his Buzz Bike and flying northwest.

"Martin, wait up!" Chris said, powering up his Buzz bike and setting off to follow him.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **Harper: How come I'm not in the story?!**

 **Whiterso: Because, I just don't want you to. I don't need you all the time. Now go, scram!**

 **Harper: Well, that hurt. *walks off***


	2. Chapter 2

_At Donita Donata's mansion..._

"No." Donita said, releasing a red fox, which ran away as fast as it could back to the snow.

"No." Dabio released a great horned owl with fear. When he tried to catch the owl, he fell off a branch, and when he tried again, he fell off another branch. This continued on and on, until he grabbed hold of its tail feathers, and was instantly rewarded with scratches on the face and neck. Unfortunately, he accidentally ripped off all its tail feathers. Without them, the owl is forever crippled from flying naturally, but Donita didn't care. The owl tried flying away, but it fell down.

"Just give it to Gourmand. He'll make use of that owl. Pick it up and put it in a cage, Dabio."

"P... Pick it up?"

"Yes, pick it up!"

"Umm...okay..." Dabio tried to pick it up, but backed away when it screeched.

"Dabio, it's just a bird! Pick it up!"

Dabio whimpered and swiftly picked up the bird. Despite its best efforts to free itself, Dabio barely managed to put it in a cage.

"Phew!" Dabio said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

Donita felt a lightbulb go off in her head. "Wait, Dabio! Remember Madagascar?"

"Oh yeah! You tried to make lemur perfume!"

"Yes, Dabio, I did!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Wha… don't just stand there! Take me to Madagascar!"

"You got it, Donita!" Dabio ran to the cockpit and set the coordinates to Madagascar.

 _At Madagascar…_

Martin and Chris rode northwest of the city and into the forest. They flew for 5 miles, searching up the trees and down on the rocks, but no luck. They parked their Buzz bikes near a lake, taking a break.

"Didn't that lady say there weren't many here?" Chris said.

"Yeah, she wasn't lying!" Martin said, sitting down on a rock.

"Hey, what's that?" Chris asked, pointing to a bush. He separated the leaves and a sunset moth flew out.

"Incredible! A sunset moth!" Martin said as the moth soared above him and landed on a branch a few feet away. The sunset moth was a mixture of black, blue, green, yellow, orange and red colors. "Looks like this sunset moth's a girl… I think I'll name you… Jewel!"

"Jewel? Not one of your best names, but it suits her!" Chris said with a thumb up.

Jewel flew around in circles a bit and landed on Martin's shirt.

"Hey! She likes me!"

Chris laughed.

Jewel flew off in the direction of the city.

"Jewel, wait up!" Chris and Martin said at the same time, running after her.

 _Back at the Tortuga…_

"All right everybody, first things first. What are the basics of having a party?"

"Balloons?" Koki asked.

"Streamers?" Cheyenne asked.

"Cake. An _edible_ cake." Jimmy said playfully.

"Hey! I didn't mind when that cake was make of bark!" Aviva said, crossing her arms.

"We know." Koki said, smiling.

Aviva and Koki started laughing.

"Chocolate fountain?" Cheyenne asked.

"What?! Do you know how expensive that is?! A friend told me it costs hundreds of dollars!" Aviva said.

"That's a lie!" Jimmy said.

"What?"

"I saw one at Walmart for just 34 dollars! And besides, I made Koki buy one!" Jimmy said, leaning back on a hoverchair.

"How?" Cheyenne asked.

Jimmy pupils shrank when he heard that question.

 _ **3 days ago,**_

" _Come on, Koki, please?!" Jimmy begged, getting down on his knees._

 _Koki facepalmed. "Jimmy, for the 100_ _th_ _time. I'm not buying it without letting the crew know first!"_

" _Please, please, please, please, please?!" Jimmy begging again, giving Koki the puppy dog eyes._

" _*sigh* No, and that's final." Koki said, firmly as she put her credit card in a safe to prove her point._

" _Hmmph!"_

 _One hour later…_

" _Okay, let's see what we have here…" Koki said, trying to fix the solar panels, until Jimmy called her on her Creaturepod, causing her to fall off the Tortuga._

" _Can we buy the fountain now?"_

" _NO." Koki said through clenched teeth._

 _3 hours later_

 _While Koki was taking a shower, Jimmy unlocked the door and said, "How about now?"_

" _ **Get the HECK away from me!**_ _"_

" _Fine…"_

 _5 hours later…_

 _Koki gazed at the horizon while laying on the Tortuga's roof. "*sigh* It doesn't get any better than this…"_

 _She thought nothing could ruin this moment, until Jimmy called her on her Creaturepod._

" _How about now?"_

" _You know what?! I'm done! I'M DONE! I'll buy that stupid fountain if only you would stop bothering me!"_

" _YES!" Jimmy yelled, pumping a fist in the air._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Umm…" Jimmy said with sweat on his face.

The crew was speechless.

"What?" Aviva asked, raising her eyebrow.

"People are willing to give up things such as money to make that person happy, you know?" Koki said sadly.

Aviva felt a wave of guilt wash over her. "I… I'm so sorry. I've been so worried about the prices I forgot…" Aviva stopped when Koki hugged her.

"It's okay, Aviva, I understand. We all understand."

Aviva smiled warmly and picked up a clipboard when Koki let her go.

"*chuckle* All right then, Koki, Jimmy, you both get the party supplies. Cheyenne's gonna stay with me to help with the decorating."

"Come on, Jimmy!"

"Coming!"

Aviva looked up to the sky and sighed. "Happy birthday, _amigo._ Thank you for everything you've done."

Fortunately, Koki and Jimmy had already got out the supplies when she said that.

"Oh, g…guys…"

"We've heard everything, 'viva." Jimmy said warmly, putting a box down.

"Martin's done so much to the Creature world like the rest of us Wild Kratts. We'd be crazy not to remember that." Koki said, putting another box down.

"Cheyenne, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Cheyenne said, grabbing tape and the streamers.

"I'll run down to get the package!" Koki said, dashing to the garage.

"Hurry back, Koki!" Cheyenne said.

Aviva blew up a balloon and tied it up with a string. "Let's get started!"

"Martin told me all about your birthday, Aviva!" Cheyenne said.

"*chuckle* Yeah. I had a great time. I wasn't the only birthday friend, you know." Aviva said with a wink.

"Really?"

"Really! Three porcupine babies were born on that day!"

"Aww… I wish I was there…" Cheyenne said sadly.

"Oh, I didn't tell you that to make you sad. If it does, just forget about it, 'kay?"

"Okay." Cheyenne said.

 _3 hours later at Antonibe, Madagascar…_

"Ugh, I hate this place! Dabio!" Donita yelled, reading a map.

"Yes, Donita?"

"Couldn't this car go any faster?!"

"Faster! Got it, Donita!" Dabio said, as he stepped on the pedal, causing the car to go 60mph.

"Much better!" Donita said, laughing.

"Chris, you gotta keep up!"

"Dabio! Follow that sound!" Donita yelled.

"Jewel…*screaming*." Martin and Chris jumped out of the way when Donita's car was roaring past. Dabio turned around and slowly drove the car closer to the brothers.

"Oh, hello, Martino. Chrisangelo."

"DONITA! THE ROAD RULES ARE THE SAME EVERYWHERE! YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!" Chris yelled, hyperventilating.

"Who cares?"

" _We do!_ " Martin and Chris yelled. "Now you scared Jewel away!"

"Who's Jewel?

"Err, just a friend that's in Asia!" Martin said.

Chris facepalmed. " _Idiot…_ "

"A friend in Asia? Well, I guess I'll be leaving, the… What's that?" Donita said, pointing at Jewel.

"Oh, that?!" Martin said, smiling nervously. "That's just a…"

"SUNSET MOTH!" Donita said, happily. "It's MARVELOUS! I _must_ have it!" When Jewel landed on Chris' shoulder, Donita pose beamed him and Jewel.

"Donita, that's not fair!" Chris said, frowning.

"CHRIS!" Martin tried to lunge for the remote, but was posed beamed before he could do so.

"Everything's fair when it comes to fashion, Chrisangelo." Donita said, tapping the tip of his nose. "Dabio! Catch more of these sunset moths!"

"Catch the sunset moths! Okay, Donita!"

"Dabio, wait!" Martin yelled.

"Guys, please! Sunset moths are really rare here, probably the most beautiful moth in the planet." Chris said, eyeballing Jewel.

"Yeah, Donita! Jewel's an innocent moth! She doesn't deserve this!" Martin cried.

"Who cares if she's innocent?! She'll be perfect for my fashion catalog! After all, it IS the most beautiful moth in the planet."

" _Probably!_ " Chris and Martin yelled.

"Now, excuse me while I collect MY sunset moths!" Dabio drove away with Donita cackling.

"We're in big trouble…" Martin said.

"Not yet, we're not! You know the crew as well as I do. If they see we aren't picking up our Creaturepods, they'll know something's up! All we have to do as wait." Chris said as his Creaturepod rang 3 seconds later. "Until now, for instance."

 _Back at the Tortuga,_

"Why isn't Martin picking up?" Cheyenne asked.

"Better question, why aren't the Bros picking up?" Aviva asked, worried.

"I'll pick up their coordinates. They're just about… right here." Koki zoomed out and was shocked as the rest when they saw the brothers pose beamed.

"Donita?!" Jimmy cried. "What would SHE want?!"

"She probably here for the sunset moths!" Koki said.

"Right you are, darling!" Donita said, while inside her chair-car thing.

"DONITA!" The crew yelled angrily.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Zach said, arriving on a Zachbot.

"What are YOU doing here with Donita?!" Aviva asked. Her pupils shrank to size of bolts and her jaw dropped when she saw Zach kiss Donita on the cheek.

" _ **OH MY…!**_ " Jimmy yelled, running to the bathroom to throw up.

"How do I even respond…?" Koki said with her pupils as small as Aviva's.

"What is he doing here?!" Aviva asked.

"I'm so glad you asked, darling! He's going help me pick up my mannequin! Zach!"

Zach trapped Cheyenne in a red ball with an evil smile.

" _HELP ME!"_

"CHEYENNE!" Aviva yelled, throwing a wrench at the Zachbot, causing it to let go.

"Aviva!" Cheyenne said, hugging her.

Donita scoffed and pose beamed the entire crew. "Now to pick up my mannequin. Dabio, bring her to the jet!"

Dabio picked Cheyenne up and carried her to the back of the chair-car thing.

"Release them, Dabio. I have no use for these mongrels."

Dabio turned off the pose beam orb that froze everyone except Chris, Martin, and Jewel.

"Shall we?" Zach asked.

"We shall, Zachary." Donita said, cackling while driving to the jet.

"It's gonna be up to us to save the Bros and Cheyenne, isn't it?" Koki said, facepalming.

"Yep." Aviva said.

 **Get ready for the last chapter in a few hours, guys!**

 **Harper: *turns around, crossing her arms***

 **Whiterso: Okay, okay, I guess I've been a little too harsh. I'm sorry.**

 **Harper: *grumbles***

 **Whiterso: *pulls out pear from fridge* Your favorite fruit.**

 **Harper: I love you, Whiterso, I forgive you! *snatches pear and eats it***

 **Whiterso: *laughing***


	3. Chapter 3

**The reason this chapter is not gonna be as good as the first 2 chapters was because I was in a bad mood when I wrote this, but it's still pretty decent to me, I guess... Enjoy!**

 _Meanwhile at Madagascar…_

"Don't worry, Jewel. The crew will be here before you even know it." Chris said.

"Kratt Bros!" Aviva yelled.

"Literally."

"Are you guys ok?! Well, other than being pose beamed."

"We're fine, but the sunset moths aren't! Donita's gonna catch as many as she can for her fashion catalog!"

"We know! She captured Cheyenne too!"

"WHAT?! She wanted a mannequin, didn't she?!" Martin said, alarmed.

"Yes!"

Martin and Chris tried to move, but due to being posed beamed, they can't.

Jimmy and Koki arrived and carried the Brothers to the Back of the Createrra. "You know, Donita was GUARANTEED to get away with the sunset moths if she and Dabio used their heads a little more by not freeing the rest of us." Koki said.

Chris laughed. "Yeah! Let's go!"

"Okay, here's the plan. Koki, Jimmy, and I are gonna set you guys free and then…"

"We'll handle the rest."

"Donita's still looking for sunset moths. Maybe we could stop her in time." Koki said.

"I don't think they're many here, guys…" Jimmy said.

"Exactly! That's part of the reason why we have to save them! And Cheyenne! I've been Donita's mannequin before and…*shudders*." Martin said, scarred. The last thing he wanted was for anyone, including himself and his friends to go through that.

"That suit looked pretty ridiculous on you!" Aviva said, laughing.

"Can we just forget about that?!" Martin said, annoyed.

"We have to focus on saving those sunset moths and Cheyenne, nothing else." Koki said, driving to the Tortuga.

...0.0

At the Tortuga, Koki and Aviva put on their Creature Power Suits. Due to the surprise party, Aviva made Martin wait inside the garage.

"I've gotta get used to this…"

"Don't worry, Koki. You will. All we have to do is find a lemur." Aviva said.

" _Lemurs are at the bottom of this island! Those sunset moths will be dead at that rate!"_ Martin cried.

"How come I don't get a Creature Power Suit?" Jimmy complained.

"We need someone to drive the Createrra. Sorry, Jimmy…" Koki said, shrugging.

"Wait. I have ring-tail lemur fur in my Creature Souvenir Kit. You can use that! I can't move right now, but it's in my backpack in the front pocket." Chris said.

Aviva got the Creature Souvenir Kit out of the backpack, touched the fur and activated her Creature Power Suit.

"I feel so weird…" Aviva said, climbing onto the table.

" _Hello?! Can someone get me out?! I'm getting really lonely down here!"_ Martin yelled from the garage.

"Not yet, Martin!" Koki said in a ring-tailed lemur Creature Power Suit. "By the way, I picked up Donita Donata's coordinates after Dabio released me. They're still in the forest. We have to go southeast!"

"Thanks, Koki!" Aviva said, hugging her. "Now come on!"

...0.0.0.

Cheyenne was in tears when she saw Dabio suck up the sunset moths. They tried flying away, but Dabio was too fast.

"Please, stop this…"

"Oh, so I can cancel my fashion show? I don't think so, darling."

Cheyenne whimpered. "Martin, help me." She looked at the pose beam orb on top her that froze Chris, Martin and Jewel. Donita was angered at the fact the jar was only 20% full.

"Hey! How come there aren't so many?! Dabio! Catch more sunset moths, NOW!" Donita said, stomping her foot.

Cheyenne glared at her. "Now I understand why Martin calls you Miss Crazy Pants."

"Wait… HE CALLS ME THAT?!" Donita said with her face a few inches away from Cheyenne. She was on the verge of having a fit, given by her short temper, but all she cared about was catching more sunset moths and she completely lost it when Dabio was staring at a sunset moth high up with awe.

"Ooo…pretty…"

" _Don't just stand there! Catch it!"_ Donita screamed, causing the moth to fly away into a mess of bushes. "Now it got away!"

"Sorry, Donita!"

"Does 'sorry' get me more sunset moths, Dabio?! _Catch them all!_ "

Dabio yelped in fear. "O… Okay, Donita!"

When Dabio tried to suck another sunset moth, an orange ring-tailed lemur pounced on his face.

"*screaming* _Get it off me! Get it off me!"_

"Not until we send these moths to where they belong!" Koki yelled.

Aviva bought a knife with her, so she climbed a tree with the knife between her teeth, pounced on the pose beam orb and stabbed it, freeing Chris, Martin, Jewel, and Cheyenne in the process.

"How's THAT for girl power boys?" Aviva said ecstatically.

Dabio grabbed Koki by the tail and threw her off, only for her to pounce on the jar and make an attempt to pull the lid off. Aviva pounced on the jar and tried to help get the lid off as well.

" _No!"_ Donita shrieked, running towards the girls, but was stopped by a green ring-tailed lemur. "Get off me, Chrisangelo!"

"Not a chance, Donita!"

Donita screamed and started running like a chicken without a head. "I can't see!" Donita bumped onto Dabio's side, causing the girls to fall off. Everyone then saw a flash of blue light and with Martin as a lemur.

"Need a hand?" Martin pounced on the bottom of the jar. "Don't worry, guys. We'll get you out. Aviva, the knife!"

"Don't worry, the knife's with me!" Cheyenne said, throwing it to Martin. Martin cut a circle in the jar, freeing the moths.

" _My moths!"_ Donita tried to grab them all herself, but Cheyenne tackled her and tied her up. Dabio threw Cheyenne off her and carried Donita to the jet.

"Way to go, Cheyenne! We really owe you guys one!" Martin said.

"Wait. Where's Zach?!" Aviva asked, paranoid.

"Don't worry about him. I tied him up before Donita posed beamed me, and she never freed him!" Cheyenne said happily.

"Phew! Thanks for saving the day guys." Chris said, deactivating.

Jimmy crossed his arms and turned away, until Koki climbed up the door and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, always remember, without you, *pokes him once with her claw* we would _never_ have gotten this far."

Jimmy smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Koki."

"You're welcome, Jimmy. Just don't get used to it."

The crew watched as all the sunset moths, including Jewel returned home.

"Goodbye, Jewel…" Martin said sadly with his eyes filling up with tears. Given a moth's short lifespan, Martin knew he would never see her again.

"Martin, I bet it was great while it lasted." Cheyenne said, picking him up and putting him on her shoulder.

"Yeah… Let's go home."

...

"Happy Birthday Martin!" All the crew members shouted at the same

"Woah… You guys really didn't have to do this…"

"Nonsense!" Aviva said.

"This is incredible! Thanks guys!" Martin said happily as he climbed on the table and licked the chocolate straight from the fountain (He's still in his lemur Creature Power Suit.).

"Now what devil does that?" Koki asked playfully.

"Martin does!" Cheyenne said, laughing. "But he isn't a devil! He's our friend."

"And that's a gift to me." Martin said warmly with chocolate all over his face.

"What?" Cheyenne asked, surprised.

"You all being my friends is the best gift I could ever get. Now come on you guys, bring it in!" Martin said, extending his arms.

The crew members hugged Martin laughing, with a slight amount of tears in all their eyes.

 **Harper: Aww, come on!**

 **Whiterso: Come on, Harper! I love you no matter what! *hugs***

 **Harper: I just wish I was in the story…**

 **Whiterso: *sigh* Harper… Merry Christmas…**

 **Harper: Merry Christmas, Whiterso…**


End file.
